Carter Daniels
Carter Daniels is a character in The Final Destination. Born in Fort Wayne, Carter is the husband of Cynthia Daniels and is a blatant racist. He attending a race at McKinley Speedway with his wife, In the premonition Carter and Cynthia are severed waist down by a burning car hood. After the premonition Carter becomes enraged when Nick O'Bannon (who had a vision of a car crash destroying most of the stadium) spills beer all over him when he panics and flees the stadium. Telling Cynthia to stay put, Carter follows Nick outside along with several others, looking to pick a fight. Reaching the parking lot, Carter overhears Nick claim a disaster will happen, seconds before an explosion occurs on the racetrack. In a panic, Carter tries to rush back into the stadium to get Cynthia, but for his own safety is stopped by George Lanter, a security guard. Before Carter can get into a fight with George, a wayward tire kills Nadia Monroy, a member of the group. A couple days later, Carter attends a memorial at the remains of the speedway, where he confronts George and blames him for killing his wife, calling him a nigger and making several thinly veiled threats; when Nick tries to get him to back off, Carter calls him a "fucking freak" before leaving when George demands he do so. He is the second person to die after the accident. Death A few hours after the confrontation at the memorial, a drunken Carter traveled to George's house in his tow truck, planning on burning a cross on George's lawn. While Carter was setting up the cross, the horseshoe-shaped keychain hanging around the rear-view mirror of the truck fell and turned on the radio, while a six pack of beer also fell and started the truck. Death locked the doors and the tow truck began to drive down the street. Carter rushed to the truck to turn it off, but is surprised to find the door locked and fails to notice a gas canister in the bed of the truck tip over and thumb|300px|right|Carter's Deathbegin to leak. As he shouted at the truck, his pants got caught on the chain and he was dragged down the road. The chain struck the ground and created a spark, igniting the gas and creating a fire. George rushed outside when he heard raucous screams and saw Carter on fire being dragged by his own truck. The trail of fire reached the gas tank of the truck and caused it to explode, killing Carter and blowing off his head, which landed at George's feet. Signs/Clues * In the vision Nick has of the stadium being destroyed, Carter was killed when a burning car hood flew through the air and cut him and Cynthia in half at the waist. * At the memorial, Carter is wearing a necklace that has a hook-shaped pendant. * Nick has a vision of a death involving George's house, a horseshoe, a hook attached to a chain and fire. * On his way to George's house, Carter listens to the song "Burning Bridges". * One song Carter listens to in his car says "Destructive forces out to get you." * The hat Carter wore during his attempted cross burning had a skull on it. * The name on the back of the tow truck and the paperwork inside it is "Destiny Towing". * The song "Why Can't We Be Friends?" begins playing right before Carter is hooked. * Carter shares his first name with Carter Horton, a high schooler who was meant to die by fire in the Flight 180 explosion. * Carter's death, being set on fire and dragged behind a truck, is an ironic reference to how some racist lynch mobs would execute their victims. * The next morning, after Carter's death, Lori is watching a cartoon of an animal who is on fire. * As Nick was having a vision of Carter's death, as the hook caught on fire and exploded, the words "IT'S HERE" can be seen emblazened in red among the flames. The words can also be seen in some of the other visions that Nick had of the characters other than Carter. Category: Burned Category: Deceased Category: Criminals Category: Characters Category: Incinerated Category: Decapitated Category: The Final Destination Category: The Final Destination characters